tf2tags_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Wahfia
"Bless us, our WAH, and these, thy WAH, which we are about to wahceive from thy bounty through Waluigi, our lord, Wahmen." ~ Wahst, reciting Purple Grace. The Wahfia is a faction on TF2Tags founded by Walumancer. They are a group of Taggers who are loyal to "our Lord and Savior" Waluigi, and show their love for this character in various ways. They are a benign group with diverse tastes, but all share a common love for Waluigi and/or hatred for their sworn enemy Luigi. History 'Pre-Wahfia' In 2000, the videogame companies Nintendo and Camelot created Mario Tennis, a spinoff title wherein various characters from the Mario universe came together and played tennis; this game is where Waluigi first appeared, as Wario's partner (some believe only for that specific purpose). The Wahfia's holy book, the Walunomicon, begins in this period with the Book of Tennis. An excerpt describing the character's mixed reception by critics: The LORD was met with a mixed appeal, being slandered as an unoriginal nuisance, an utter waste of the air he breathed. Beaten and ostracized, the good people of the many Kingdoms rose up to defend this humble man, known then by his mortal name of Waluigi.'' Thus, the First Congregation of Waluigi was founded. But lo, the followers of the damned Filthy Weegee saw an influx of the sodium nature, unleashing the unholy wrath that landed the LORD into unjust obscurity and misery amongst the others of the Kingdoms. Broken yet determined, with only one other man of substantial power on his side, the LORD and his followers sought the right of egality, urging the powers of the lands to give unto him that which he deserved.' (Tennis 2:6 - 2:7) These 'followers' are considered to be the precursors to the modern Wahfia. '''Walumancer and the Founding of the Wahfia Walumancer is TF2Tags's resident Waluigi fanatic, having been a follower of Waluigi since he was young. He founded the Wahfia on September 30th, 2015 when he made a speech to his entire English class proving that Waluigi was the hero and savior of all. He was proclaimed the Wahfather, leader of the movement, and has made it his duty to "preach the greatness of the man in purple to others, and assimilate them into the Wahfia." The Book of Aaron describes his visitation and subsequent preaching: "And He said unto me, Blessed are those who preach His commandments unto the unsaved masses, and let it be true that any man who testifieth his uninformed self shall be welcomed to behold the light of the LORD. And I Aaron heard these things, and when I had heard and seen, I fell down to worship before the feet of the Lord who showed me these things. Having the glory of Waluigi, I spake unto the masses wherefore I was previously shadowed from His light. And they who were also shadowed were enlightened of He, our Hero and Savior. And lo, the LORD in his heaven saith unto me hence, Therefore arise. Go over this America, thou, and all his people, unto the lands which I do give them. From the wilderness and these sprawls and even unto the great snows of Canada, the river unto England, the land of the Estonians, and unto the great sea toward the lands of Down Under and the Rising Sun, I shall be with thee, mine Wahfather." ''(Aaron, 2:5 - 2:8) 'The Wahfia Gains Taggers' On February 12th, 2016, a new Tagger by the name of Krazy Weegee joined the site and posted utter shit. Walumancer, not standing for this, marked Weegee as his mortal enemy. Other Taggers saw this, and realized they had to pick a side. Since then, the Wahfia has swelled to over 26 Taggers (over a third of all relevant Taggers to have ever been on the site), with a goal to fix the site for the better. ''"But lo, the city of TF2Tags was thence inflicted with a locust; this abomination, hallowed be his name of Krazy Weegee, sought to lead the site into ruin, accompanied by monstrous beings bearing the forbidden Faces of Lenny and the Microphones of Kurt whom bore rains of shitposts upon the people. And the Wahfather Aaron looked to the LORD for advice, and he spake unto them, Hearken my words, and have strength and good courage, and you will weather the damned plague whithersoever you go. The Weegee is a creature of evil, an enemy to the Wah; rally your peoples and retaliate against the false god! And so, in their search for sanctuary, Aaron set to enlightening the people of TF2Tags, and he hearkened unto them to join him in his quest. He chose The Players as the Wahfiosos and the prophet Zachary as his Wahmbassador..." ''(Weegees 1:14 - 1:17) 'Purple Raid' On July 21st, 2018, commemorating the 18th year since our Lord and Savior graced the Earth with his presence, the Wahfia stormed TF2Tags with posts dedicated to Wah. The Purple Raid lasted for a few hours and saw seven entire pages of tags posted within that time. Ironically, despite the intent being to stir up as much chaos on the site as possible, the raid turned out to be the most activity the site had received in months. "''For through this day the light reappeared to Aaron, and the LORD told him that it was time to rekindle the passion of the site and expunge the ideals of the Filthy Weegee. And lo, he bestowed upon Aaron a power that led the Wahfiosos to action. Turning to the Wahmbassador Zachary, Aaron entrusted unto him the leadership of the holy crusade while he put forth a message that would be heard and spoken of for all times, for all peoples, from the earliest pioneers to the latest tenderfoots, from atop the crystalline crit towers to the gaseous miss caverns. Taking the responsibility with utmost humility and gratitude, Zachary bowed his head and thanked the Walumancer for his faith in his dedication to the LORD." ''(Tags 5:72 - 5:73) '''Raid of Age' On October 15th, 2018, in a similar manner to the Purple Raid of July, the Wahfia once again stormed TF2Tags, this time to commemorate the 18th year since the Walumancer came into being. The Raid of Age lasted a similar amount of time as the Purple Raid, with nine pages of tags being posted within that time. As with the Purple Raid, the Raid of Age turned out to be the most activity the site had received in months. Reflecting upon the glory of the Raid and the dire state of the lands, Aaron stood and called forth his followers, his children, his brothers and sisters, and said unto them that it the time of his birth is nearing, and that action would soon be needed.'' In celebration of his birth, the Wahfia once more took a fated pilgrimage to the lands of the Taggers, this time with the mission of merriment. But lo, their arrival was met not by any living being. The lands had fallen into ruin, a desolation unlike any they hath previously seen. For their purposes, however, it would more than suffice. This would be unlike the previous celebrations. The 16th year saw little. The 17th year saw more reverence and goodwill. And on the 18th year, the Walumancer spoke to his followers. 'Rise.' he said. 'It is our time to act. (Tags 5:105 - 5:106)'' '''Wahfiosos * Waluigi - Wah (Lord and Savior) * Walumancer - The Wahfather (Leader) * WAHGG-Z - Wahnsigliere and Hitman * Wahst - General Wahmbassador between Wahfia and the rest of the world * The Wahzygineer - Wahporegime * Player Wahn + Player 2 - Original Wahnsigliere, left the Wahfia for a few years before returning. * Wahkin' Bacon - Head Chef, Wahmbassador between Wahfia and the Spaghetto * Wahownz - Co-Pilot of the Wahfia Airship that may or may not be under construction. * Wahshton Doovis - Lead Wahfian zoologist, acclaimed for his documentation on Weegees. * Wahss Ketchup - Converted Dosciple who has since seen the light. * DudeTheWahnja - Noted for dedication in his long yet misguided attempt to gain membership, reportedly taking 40 hours. * Wahx - Joined after the Wahfather's Ascension * Kotwahv (Former member of the CTBB) * Wahspencer * WahturnCaine * ¡BEAT! WahSickle * Le Tryhard Wahnter * Wahmson Blitz * W'Etranger * Fancywah * Proto Wahby * The Best Thing Since Wah * Pwahpizio the Wahster * Wahnannixx * Mourwah * Wahk * Toastwahmer * Burgerwahnts (via Blast) - Sets up WALUIGI TIME. * Wahbbie Wahtten - Teaches Wahfia members how to be number Wahn * A Wahing Idiot - (Disputed) 'Weegees' The Weegees are the Wahfia's enemies, having either publicly denounced the Wahfia, have conflicting core beliefs with the Wahfia, or proclaimed to be Weegees by the Walumancer himself. * Krazy Weegee * TheOnlyGuyEver * Relk * Blaf - Blast's younger brother. Originally hailed as the chosen son for sharing Wah's birthday, he instead embraced the Filth. 'Warios' Warios are allies of the Wahfia but not actual members. * Lt. Colonel Problem - Member of the Church of Wario. * Vulture_Prime - Left the Wahfia after committing a grave sin. Has since been forgiven. * Fred Fuchs * PyroDillon * Wehbuffech * Bloo Kirby Category:Memes Category:Site-Specific Jokes